


Up Close and Personal

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny reads the personal ads. Frank responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Close and Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic theme : 5 sentences  
> Prompt: any, any/any, Are you uninhibited in bed, more than three times a week, up for being experimental?"

Frank raises an eyebrow as he hears Jenny's voice, laced with mirth, saying, "Are you uninhibited in bed, more than three times a week, up for being experimental?" and, just as she had probably known he would, he lays down his pen, looks up from his paperwork and meets her eyes. 

"Is that a proposition or a genuine question?" he wonders as his work finds its way to the coffee table and his hands find his way to her legs, sliding up the smooth skin, stopping when he comes to the hem of her ever so short jeans skirt. 

"More like I can't believe what they let get published in the personals these days," she says and, off his two raised eyebrows, she hastily adds, "not that I'm seriously looking, of course."

Her eyes grow wide as he takes the newspaper from her, throwing  it to the ground as he adds in a voice low with promise, "Just in case you were, I happen to be all of the above... how about you let me prove it to you?"

She doesn't seem to have any objections as he pulls her close and later that night, after he's more than proved his point, she definitely doesn't. 


End file.
